That One Party
by Morgan.Yukimari
Summary: I hate parties. They're loud, you get drunk, and then what? You try to get yourself home, and the morning after is even worse. But I can't say this anymore, really. SasuNaruko
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**I hate parties. They're loud, you get drunk, and then what? You try to get yourself home, and the morning after is even worse. But I can't say this anymore, really. SasuNaruko

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't have to fantasize about Sasuke and Naruto being together. Got it?

**Warnings:**At this point in time there are mild language and suggestive scenes. Oh! And OOCness. Got a problem? Don't read it.

You have been warned.

* * *

><p><strong>That One Party<strong>

Chapter One: I'm Addicted

I sighed. I hated parties, especially the morning after. I never really understood why people had to get in order to have fun. I can have fun without getting drunk. But, because I want to be accepted and appreciated, I always go along with my best friend, Sakura.

I turned my head in time to catch her sauntering over to me, drinks in hand, and a crazy smile plastered to her face. "Na-ru-ko!" She cooed as she took the seat beside me. "Here, I brought more alcohol just for you." She smiled even bigger, if that was possible, as she slid the red, plastic cup in my direction.

I grinned back, and lifted the cup to my lips, taking a large gulp. The liquid burned my throat as I swallowed it down and winced. Sakura chuckled at my discomfort.

"Ha ha. Still not used to straight vodka, Naruko?" She asked through her giggles. "Oh yeah! I came over here because the girls," she carelessly waved her hand in the girls' direction where I saw Ino and the rest smirking at me, "think you are being a downer by sitting here all alone. Well, I, being your best friend and all, told them that you were just a little too drunk and needed a time out. They didn't believe me. Sooo, I told them I'd get you to do something obviously more fun and daring than they'd ever do."

I rolled my eyes. "Sakura, what did you get me into this time?"

"Oh, come on, have I ever lead you astray?" she asked me. I stared at her, knowing the incidents were too many to count, but that also without them, I wouldn't be as popular as I was now.

I sighed and she smiled at my sign of giving in. "Okay, so you see the super-hot, raven boy casually standing by the drinks table?" I looked over to the table and immediately locked onto the guy she was speaking about, and man, was she right. He was hot with a capital H, O, T.

"I told the girls you'd walk over to him right now and ask him to go home with you." She finished her instructions and I turned to look at her so fast, I nearly got whiplash.

"What?" I croaked, dumbfounded.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "It's nothing right? It's not like you are a virgin."

"But I am a virgin!" I exclaimed not caring who was listening in on this.

"Well you won't be now. Plus, they don't think you are. 'Member last year when you 'slept' with Kiba at the cabin." she said it all so carelessly, like it didn't have a thing to do with her. It pissed me off, especially since all of these 'stunts' had been her ideas. I took a deep breath and reminded myself that this was all to get recognition. I was no longer going to be 'dead last'.

"Fine. I'll do it. But only for my reputation." I slammed the rest of my drink back, liquid courage as they liked to call it. I so hope it actually works that way. I got up and steadied myself on the edge on the table. I ran my fingers through my blonde hair a couple times then shook it out, going for the mussed look.

I looked over to Sakura and she nodded, signaling that I looked great and wishing me good luck. I looked at Ino's group and gave them my most confident smirk before heading towards the drinks table. I stumbled slightly and cursed myself for wearing four inch heels.

I smiled one of my winning smiles as I approached the raven-haired teen. "Hey," I said, placing my arm on his shoulder, "can I give you a ride home?"

He turned, surprised, and looked me up and down, assessing me. It gave me the creeps and I had to resist the urge to throw up or walk away. But when he grinned, it melted me.

He leaned into my space. He was close enough to kiss me when he whispered, "Sure, if you can show me what warmth is." His voice chimed like church bells, matching the rest of his angelic beauty, and I wondered what he meant by that.

I shrugged it off though, and hooked my arm with his, leading him out of the party. As we reached the exit, I turned my head and winked at the girls I called my friends.

I brought him to my apartment. The moment we stepped in, he pushed me up against the wall, kissing me senseless. He asked where my bedroom was which I showed him. He took me into his arms and carried me down the hall. When we entered the bedroom, he let me fall onto my bed with him following suit, landing in between my legs. He seemed as frustrated as I was, so I let him make love to me all night. It was hot, intense, and I had never felt so many sensations at once. He made my heart race….

When we finally stopped, completely exhausted, he pulled me against him and whispered into my ear, "Thank you." Again, I didn't understand what he meant.

But, I just shrugged it off and curled into him, falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>When I awoke the next morning, his side of the bed was empty except for a folded scrap-piece of paper on the pillow he had used. It read;<em>I loved last night. I hope we can do it again. <em>He had forgotten to add his phone number for me to contact him or even his name. I lay in bed replaying the night's events over and over again in my head. I loved the feel of his silky, pale skin rubbing against my own and his breath on my face. I loved the battle of dominance we ensued for every deep kiss, and I loved how he always won in the end. But most of all, I loved the way my name sounded when he cried it out as he climaxed.

Now that I think about it, how did he get my name without me getting his? I shrugged my concerns away and rolled back over, falling asleep to thoughts about the nameless raven-haired teen.

* * *

><p>Months had passed now, and I never heard anything from him. It was beginning to depress me, so I tried to convince myself it was over. When that didn't work, I tried to forget him and that night. But the harder I tried, the harder it was to forget, and I would always remember the way he called my name as he climaxed. The smallest things would remind me, and I couldn't stop thinking about him.<p>

As I walked into the supermarket to pick up ingredients for dinner, I ran into someone with enough force to knock myself on my butt. I rubbed my face and cursed at myself for being so engrossed in thoughts about _Him,_that I didn't notice where I was going. A hand was suddenly outstretched in front of me and I looked up, apologetically. "Sorry," I said as I grabbed the hand offered to me. It pulled me up and I turned to leave, my face pink with embarrassment. I wasn't paying much attention so when the hand that had helped me up didn't release its grip; I was forced to take a second look.

What I saw shocked me still. The smile fell from my face as I recognized him. The person I had been thinking about as I entered the store, now stood in front of me, holding my hand tightly.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously as I came to my senses. "H-hi," I stuttered out and plastered a grin back on my face.

He smiled back and said, "I missed you."

His words brought color to my cheeks and my fake smile became genuine. After our short exchange, he offered to make me dinner.

This is how we ended up at my place again, him moaning out my name with his angelic voice and his demonic, lust-filled eyes entrapping my own, as if I were in a trance. When we finished, I curled into him again, and as I fell into a deep slumber, I asked, "What's your name, dark stranger?"

When I awoke in the morning, it was as if he hadn't slept here except there was a note left on the pillow. This time it read;_I made you breakfast. It's covered up on your kitchen table. I can't wait to see you again._

I smiled at his loopy cursive and headed to the kitchen looking to enjoy a good meal. But as I exited my bedroom, the doubts pulled at the back of my mind and I wondered,_why leave before I wake if you wanna see me again? _I sat down and dug in, casting away my pointless worries. The only thought flowing through my head being,_I never got his name_.

After that lovely encounter at the supermarket, he casually dropped by every once in awhile. He always climbs in through my bedroom window moments before I go to bed, and every time we make love, it's the same, hot and intense and a battle of dominance. The lovely shocks and vibrations he sends up my body and his demonic, lust-filled eyes penetrating my own cobalt blue. I just can't get enough of him saying my name with that angelic voice every time. I find myself wanting more and more. I can't get enough of it. It's official, I'm addicted. He'd never say a word the morning after, and he'd leave through the door. Each time he looked very sad, but he would never give me a reason why.


	2. Chapter 2

**claimer:**I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't have to fantasize about Sasuke and Naruto being together. Got it?

**Warnings:**At this point in time there are mild language and suggestive scenes. Oh! And OOCness. Got a problem? Don't read it.

You have been warned.

* * *

><p><strong>That One Party<strong>

Chapter Two: I Love You

Today, I wasn't in my bedroom when I heard him entering through the window like usual. He came out of my room looking for me and stopped dead in his tracks when he found me sitting on my couch, tears streaming non-stop down my face. The TV was on, but I wasn't watching it. How would I be able to do something like that, when my eyes were full of tears?

He quickly stepped around the couch and sat beside me. He hugged me tightly before pulling back and looking me straight in eyes. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked.

I could see the emotions swirling in his charcoal eyes, though his face remained calm and stoic like a glass doll. I smiled slightly at his presence and concern before I started into my explanation. "My godfather, Jiraiya, passed away today. He was my last blood re-relative." I hiccuped as I started to cry again and he pulled me into his chest. "All I have left now are my friends, but they're not the same. I feel so alone now!" I cried harder as I sputtered the rest out, "I have no one left. No one to live for. No one needs me anymore."

I looked into his eyes as I finished my sentence. They were so angry that it scared me. I didn't know what he was going to do next. His eyes looked like that of a killer and as I was trying to figure out what his next move was, he pushed me back against the couch, hard. I didn't have a chance to protest as he locked his lips with my own. It was different this time, softer, filled with comfort and caring.

He made love to me there and the tears slowly stopped flowing as I lay in his gentle embrace. It was the first time he had made love to me like this. He was so gentle, so tender and I couldn't believe what I was feeling. My pleasure was off the charts and he never ceased the soft kisses he laid all over my face and lips. It was a slow torture that brought me eminent pleasure and each time he thrust into me, he whispered different comforting words into my neck and ear.

I wondered why he was being so gentle when I didn't deserve it. When even _I _thought I was nothing more than a piece of shit! I voiced out my concerns and in that instant, he thrust harder, making me cry out in pleasure. But he never answered the question.

We climaxed together and after the fog of pleasure cleared, he hugged me tight against him and whispered in my ear, "You deserve it because I need you. You aren't a piece of shit, you are a beautiful flower that I have always loved."

I was stunned and I just laid there as he repeated his 'I love you' over and over again while he kissed me all over to make sure I got the message.

That was the last thing I remember before I woke up the next morning in my bedroom. At first I was disoriented. There was an unusual weight on my stomach and I couldn't figure out how I had gotten there. But I was pleasantly surprised to find this morning to be different from all the others. It was a morning that changed everything else. He was still here.

There was no note left sitting on his pillow, but instead, I only found my nameless raven-haired teen sleeping to my left with his arm placed protectively over me. He looked exhausted with his bangs covering his eyes and his cheeks slightly rosy, he looked like an angel descended straight from Heaven.

I was happy. He was still here, sleeping in my bed beside me. He stirred as his phone started to vibrate. I didn't want to miss out on the chance to look at his angelic face that was so different from the demonic one he has when we were making love. I quickly and stealthily slipped his phone from his pocket. When I flicked it open, it was his alarm clock going off. I shut the alarm down and displayed on the screen was his name. I gasped as I read and then reread it out loud. "Sasuke," I said and then giggled, "Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke-kun." I smiled hugely. He startled me as he answered my calls.

"Yes?" He asked, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes. I looked down at him and I couldn't prevent the wide grin that spread across my face.

"Nothing," I replied and giggled some more. I don't think he liked my answer because he suddenly grabbed me and pulled me back under the covers with him. He was taller than me so his feet stuck out of the blanket slightly. I shrieked as he placed his feet against my legs.

"Your feet are cold!" I cried out as I wriggled around, trying to free myself.

"But you are so warm!" He whined, "I love your warmth." I paused when he said those words; memories of our first night together came back to me. I now understood his proposition when I first asked him to go home with me and the thank-you he whispered into my ear before we fell asleep. I knew what he meant each time. He had searched for warmth, and I was what he had looked for that night at the party. That's why he thanked me. I understood what he wanted from me and that he got it. I understood that he truly did love me.

He noticed I had stopped fighting him so he stopped teasing me and met my eyes. I looked straight back, and I didn't care what emotions were being revealed in my eyes at that moment. He pulled me into a kiss. It was chaste and gentle. He kept going, not questioning me until he felt my tears hit his face. He quickly broke the kiss and stared at me, concern filling his eyes. He rubbed soothing circles on my back as he asked, "Thinking about Jiraiya-san again?"

I shook my head no and he had a look of puzzlement on his face. "Then, why are you crying?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

I gave him a small smile and said, "Nothing is wrong. I just realized how right this all was and how much I love you."

He smiled and kissed my temple, pulling me into a tight hug. "It sure did take you a long time to notice, you idiot."

I punched him playfully on the shoulder and wiped away my tears. "Whatever, Bastard. You should have confessed sooner. I would have noticed it then." I stuck my tongue out at him and he tackled me.

As he was on top of me, he said it again. "I love you, Naruko."

I smiled. "I love you too, Sasuke."

Corny, I know… but for once in my life I let myself be happy and soaked in all the bliss I could. I was happy that I could just be honest and in peace with my feelings.

I can't really explain what happened next since he pounced on me and wouldn't let me out of my bed till five that evening.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

He brought me with him to the city. We had a drink with my friends and his; he even presented me as his girlfriend. I blushed again and he smirked, pretty happy with himself.

My friends were surprised, but were also happy for me. I cried again against my new boyfriend, my lover. I'm not used to calling someone like this, but hey, there is a first time for everything. One thing I did tell him before he invited me to a restaurant for our anniversary of six months, was that he was my first time. Kissing, making love, or love, it was as simple as that. When he knew that, he told me he was very happy about that and that he was going to send flowers to the girl who invited us two to that party eighteen months ago.

Now I think I'll never say again that I hate parties…. And certainly not the morning after…. Ha ha.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Well thanks for reading. I really had fun writing this story, but the credit for this idea has to go to Sophade as the plotline was her idea. I hope you enjoyed the story. R&R please :)


End file.
